Smashedwrecked take 2
by Ellafandomgirl
Summary: How I think smashed/wrecked should have been like just small differences
1. The dreaded morning after

Why are you being so nice to me

What do you mean pet

Well like about how you're being thought full

And that surprises you?

Yeah I thought you were evil

I am! And don't you forget it

But if you're evil then why are you being nice

Because I... I don't know

I think you're bipolar

Hey!

you kind of are

Just because I have a work side and a personal side

Spike you don't work

Yes I do

You call playing kitten poker work

Not that slaying

That's not work that's trying to get in my pants

I've went slaying with Xander a few times...

And that was when?

You were dead

Oh

I basically was the slayer when you died and I took care of dawn and during that time I had two jobs!

Okay, okay...

Sorry to end our conversation but it looks like its night

Really!.?.

Yeah

We were talking all day... Wow

Well half of the day

Huh

You slept for a while

Does that mean I have bed head

More like rubble head but it's not that bad at all

How do I know your not lying

Why would I lie about that

To get me to go out side with horrible hair

I didn't even think about that

I have no reason to believe you

(At that moment spike leans in to kiss Buffy)

There's a reason

That's a good reason

(Kiss again)

Trust me slayer

Okay but only as far as I can through you

I can live with that for now anyway

Are we actually um what is this

What?

This you and me

What do u want it to be

I have no clue

Can I tell you what I think... But don't end what ever this is if I tell u

Okay

I love u and I want you to be mine I want us to live/die together I want us to be together together

I don't know what I feel but I think I want that to

( kiss)

Really?

Yes

Wow I didnt expect that

Me neither

Okay love you've gotta get home

Why?

You've been gone for a day willow and dawn will get worried

Oh right what time is it?

2 am

That's impossible

(Spike shows buffy his watch)

Wow okay I've got to go

Yeah me to

( kiss)

( more then a kiss!)


	2. Time fly's

Why are you being so nice to me

What do you mean pet

Well like about how you're being thought full

And that surprises you?

Yeah I thought you were evil

I am! And don't you forget it

But if you're evil then why are you being nice

Because I... I don't know

I think you're bipolar

Hey!

you kind of are

Just because I have a work side and a personal side

Spike you don't work

Yes I do

You call playing kitten poker work

Not that slaying

That's not work that's trying to get in my pants

I've went slaying with Xander a few times...

And that was when?

You were dead

Oh

I basically was the slayer when you died and I took care of dawn and during that time I had two jobs!

Okay, okay...

Sorry to end our conversation but it looks like its night

Really!.?.

Yeah

We were talking all day... Wow

Well half of the day

Huh

You slept for a while

Does that mean I have bed head

More like rubble head but it's not that bad at all

How do I know your not lying

Why would I lie about that

To get me to go out side with horrible hair

I didn't even think about that

I have no reason to believe you

(At that moment spike leans in to kiss Buffy)

There's a reason

That's a good reason

(Kiss again)

Trust me slayer

Okay but only as far as I can through you

I can live with that for now anyway

Are we actually um what is this

What?

This you and me

What do u want it to be

I have no clue

Can I tell you what I think... But don't end what ever this is if I tell u

Okay

I love u and I want you to be mine I want us to live/die together I want us to be together together

I don't know what I feel but I think I want that to

( kiss)

Really?

Yes

Wow I didnt expect that

Me neither

Okay love you've gotta get home

Why?

You've been gone for a day willow and dawn will get worried

Oh right what time is it?

2 am

That's impossible

(Spike shows buffy his watch)

Wow okay I've got to go

Yeah me to


	3. The unexpected visit

Have you seen Buffy?! Dawn said to willow on the phone. Dawn what's wrong willow stated. Buffy is still gone she was out all night Friday and gone through Saturday we're is she!. I don't know I'll ask around. Okay just find her. Will do.

I'll call Tara and see if she can come back over. Wait your alone. Yeah on Saturday Tara asked if she could go back home I said sure. "Okay I'll call Tara shel be there soon". " I can take care of my self ". "Dawn..." " no I'm fine we need to focus to find buffy" "okay wait remember when she got that weird phone call from spike" " oh yeah I remember I'll check the crypt".

- meanwhile-

"Spike, what is this what we have what is it"." I don't know but what ever it is it's good"." And kind of destructive ". Spike looks around crypt at the mess clothes scattered all over. " yeah". " what time is it" buffy asked casually. " 12:00" . " well um I sort of forgot and lost track day and time of day" . " Monday 12:00 pm". " oh okay". Buffy starts to kiss spike then dawn walkes in and startes talking before she sees what's going on." Spike have you seen...um buffy?!. "Dawn it's not what we'll it is it's complicated what's wrong?". " you've been gone for two a half days guess I would have liked a heads up but I understand looks like you've been busy" dawn looks to the sheet that barley covers buffy and spike. " god I'm such an idiot... I thought I could have a night of". " I know you were being sarcastic but you can have a night of just we were worried no one heard you check in" . " look dawn" spike said sounding nervous " it's good your looking out for your sister but she's fine in fact she's great". " thank you spike look dawn I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone " ." Okay can I tell Tara" buffy gave her the look that said a thousand words actually one word that repeted a thousand times.


End file.
